Rain
by Spamano3
Summary: One raining day with Lovino and Antonio. Summary sucks! please review.


**Rain**

_**~go the idea of this when I was listening to the sound of rain and also when my TV decided not to work. Hope you guys like it!. ~**_

The rain poured heavily on the roof of the house of Antonio Carriedo. The young teenager lay in bed, the red covers draped around his waist leaving his tan muscular chest exposed. As he lay on his bed, searching through his phone, a knock on the door disturbed him. He got up from the warm bed and walked to the door, the sound of the rain still heard.

When he opened the door a hooded figure stood before him covered in water and shivering. "Can I help you?" Antonio asked not to sure of whom the figure was, the figure looked up dropping his hood. "Lovino, what are you doing here, something happen?"

The mysterious figure turned out to be Lovino Vargas, Antonio's long life friend. The teen looked as if he was crying, with his puffy eyes and red nose. "Can I come in?" Lovino asked not making eye contact with the very confused (shocker) Spaniard. Antonio gestured the Italian inside the warm house to his room. Lovino walked with the Spaniards to his room.

Antonio went to the bathroom to get Lovino a towel, to dry himself off, and then got him some dry clothes he could borrow. When all that was finished Antonio sat down with Lovino in the middle of his bed, after he got his own shirt on. "So Lovino, do you want to tell me why you're here…not that I don't mind." Lovino looked down to his lap, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want."

Lovino didn't look up, "N-Nothing's wrong bastard I-I just wanted to get out of the h-house." Antonio smiled a little knowing the Italian wasn't telling the truth. He grabbed Lovino's chin making Lovino look up.

"Lovino you know you can tell me anything." He smiled at Lovino to prove he can tell him the truth. "And you were crying at my doorstep, so it was obvious something was wrong." Lovino glanced at Antonio knowing he was right, but angry he let him notice he cried.

"Fucking Spaniard…fine I'll tell you since you want to so badly." Lovino's looked toward Antonio's pillow so he didn't have to look at Antonio. "Well my parents had friends over and started to talk about Feli and the things he succeeded in. A-and when they finished my parents friends asked about what I did m-my parents said, they said…" Lovino had tears coming down his face and Antonio had Lovino in his lap with his arms wrapped around his waist and legs on both sides of Lovino. "They said 'Oh Lovino, Lovino doesn't succeed in anything. He fails at everything.' W-when they said that I ran out the house making sure they knew I left, although they probably don't care.

They stayed in silence for a while listening to the sound of the rain hitting the roof. Antonio was the first to speak, with a smile on his face, after may long minutes, "You know Lovino, they are very wrong at what they said." Lovino looked up from Antonio's chest and into his eyes.

Whipping his tears, Lovino spoke to Antonio with a very hoarse voice. "Bastard they were right…I haven't succeeded in anything." Antonio chuckled helping Lovino whip his tears, "Stop laughing at me."

Antonio stopped laughing and continued to speak, "Lovino you have succeeded in something," Lovino looked confused, "Lovino you succeed in making me fall in love with you." Lovino stood still not sure what to say, his mouth drooped open. Then tears continued to fall, but hey weren't ones of sadness.

Sun rays began to come out from hiding behind the storm clouds. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the rain, rain that never seemed to end although the sun had, rain that was a cycle and so was the sun, rain the tears of the sky, and rain that resembled Lovino's tears with the rays of the sun shining happily through the window of the Spaniards room.

"You love me?" Lovino looked into Antonio's emerald eyes as Antonio looked into Lovino's brown ones.

"Of course I do! You are the sunshine that seeps through the clouds on a rain day; you are my heart and soul. I love you Lovino." Antonio connected Lovino's lips to his, passion and fire spreading throughout their bodies, fireworks seemed to explode behind them and the world turned black leaving just the two of them. Soon Antonio's arms wrapped around Lovino's waist as Lovino's went around Antonio's neck. The kiss lasted many minutes, but soon had to end. "I love you so much."

A warm smile spread across both faces, "I love you too Antonio…I love you too." For the rest of the day they stayed in Antonio's room cuddling, talking, and listening to the sound of the never ending rain that resembled there never ending love.

_**~Hope you enjoyed it! Review and if you guys want me to write anything else. (Most likely Spamano) Just ask! ~**_


End file.
